Gylena
Gylena Gyroschlag |Bild=Bild:Gylena avatar.jpg |Titel=Grunzerin |Geschlecht=weiblich |Volk= Goblins |Zugehörigkeit= Horde, Dampfdruckingenieure, Steinkrallenpakt |Beruf=Wache |Aufenthaltsort=Orgrimmar, Pandaria, Schattenflucht |Status= |Verwandt= }} Gylena ist eine Wache in Schattenflucht. Aussehen Gylena ist etwas größer als der Durchschnitt der Goblinweibchen. Es handelt sich hierbei um ein paar Zentimeter, keine Welten. Aber doch macht so etwas bei einem so kleinen Volk etwas aus. Außerdem sieht man ihr an, dass sie Kraft hat. Die Goblinärmchen und Beinchen sind etwas kräftiger als bei anderen ihrer Art, was vermutlich nur Goblins wirklich auffallen wird. Ein Troll bezeichnete sie durchaus einmal als "zartes Geschöpf". Flag-Text ---- Die Goblin vor euch ist etwas höher gewachsen als der Durchschnitt - was bei Goblins auch keinen großen Unterschied macht. Ihre kleinen Goblinärmchen und -beinchen sehen allerdings einen Deut kräftiger aus, als bei anderen Goblins. Sie wirkt trainiert, athletisch, aber nicht irgendwie übertrieben muskelbepackt. Sie verfügt über ausreichende weibliche Rundungen, um trotz ihrer kräftigeren Gliedmaßen manch interessierten Blick von Goblinmännchen einzufangen, ohne hierin aus dem für Goblinweibchen üblichen Rahmen zu fallen. Geschichte Siehe auch Gylena erzählt Jhanna von ihrer Kindheit. Kindheit ---- Gylena ging aus einer kurzen, aber hitzigen Affäre ihrer Mutter, Nani Silbernadel, einer einfachen Arbeiterin in der "Manufaktur Goldglanz" (die ein Vermögen mit recht einfach aus sehr billigem Stoff hergestellten, aber hübsch gemachter Kleidung machte, welche ihnen in den ärmeren Vierteln aus den Händen gerissen wurden, aber auch recht schnell kaputt gingen, so dass erneut eine Nachfrage nach diesen Kleidungsstücken entstand), und einem Goblin der dortigen Wachmannschaft, Lukolf Festschlag, hervor. Die Affäre endete, bevor Gylenas Mutter wusste, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. So etwas wie Elternzeit gab es bei der Manufaktur Goldglanz nicht. Nani durfte nach der Geburt großzügiger Weise zwei Wochen frei nehmen, natürlich ohne Entlohnung, und wurde mit einem noch großzügigeren Werksgeschenk zur Geburt (ein Kleidchen, ein paar Windeln und einem Schnuller) bedacht. So zog die junge Arbeiterin ihr Kind alleine auf, so gut es in ihrer einfachen Behausung im Malocherviertel von Kezan neben ihrer Doppelschicht bei der Manufaktur Goldglanz möglich war. Meist wuselte die Kleine um die Näh- oder sonstige Maschine herum, die die Mutter in der großen und lauten Produktionshalle bediente, in der unzählige Näherinnen an verschiedensten Maschinen arbeiteten oder per Hand letzte Verfeinerungen der Produkte vornahmen. Von einer "Manu"faktur konnte bei diesem Betrieb schon lange keine Rede mehr sein. Als Gylena sieben Jahre alt war, starb ihre Mutter bei einem Arbeitsunfall. Die Explosion der Maschine, an der Nani arbeitete, ging über die kleine, zu ihren Füßen mit Wollresten spielende Gylena hinweg und ließ diese körperlich unbeschadet. Am gewaltsamen Verlust ihrer Mutter in so unmittelbarer Nähe hatte sie aber lange zu knabbern. Überraschender Weise nahm ihr Vater Lukolf, inzwischen zum Leiter der Wachmannschaft der Manufaktur Goldglanz aufgestiegen, die kleine Gylena auf. Sie hatte aber für ihn zu arbeiten: Da waren Hilfsleistungen beim Wachdienst, Arbeit an defekten Maschinen der Manufaktur Goldglanz an unzugänglichen Stellen, die die Erwachsenen schwerer erreichten und vieles anderes. Und natürlich hatte sie den Haushalt zu machen. Und die Wohnung zu verlassen, wenn der gutaussehende, aber leichtfertige Vater eine der unzähligen Liebschaften heim brachte, was regelmäßig der Fall war. Selbst für die lockeren goblinschen Umgangsformen in Bezug auf die körperliche Liebe war ihr Vater ein ausgeprägter Draufgänger, zumal er nur einen Teil seiner Eroberungen mit nach Hause brachte. Eine Tochter zu haben war wohl in diesen Fällen unpraktisch. Jugend ---- Lukolf ließ seine Tochter an den Übungen der Wachmannschaft teilnehmen. So lernte sie schon früh, mit Schlagstöcken und Blitzstäben umzugehen und hatte im Malocherviertel eh schon manch Rauferei ausgefochten. Irgendwelche "Weibchensachen" schaffte der Vater nicht an. Die Tochter trug, als sie aus den Kleidchen, die die Mutter ihr genäht hatte, herausgewachsen war, Hosen und hatte sich ansonsten wie ein kleines Ebenbild des Vaters zu benehmen. Mit dreizehn hatten die vorher noch kindlichen Körperformen der jungen Goblin angefangen, sich weiblich zu runden und ihr wurden die ersten männlichen Aufmerksamkeiten zu teil. Vom Vater keinerlei auf solche Dinge vorbereitet, war es ihr selbst überlassen, damit, mit den überraschenden Veränderungen ihres Körpers und ihrer Interessen fertig zu werden. Eines Tages arbeitete die Heranwachsende kniend und halb in dem Bauch einer Maschinen der Manufaktur steckend an derselben. Es war laut in der Halle wie immer und in der Maschine hörte sie nicht, dass jemand näher kam. Selbst wenn hätte sie sich nichts dabei gedacht, es liefen dauernd Leute mit Rohmaterialien, Zwischenstadien oder fertiger Kleidung an ihr vorbei. Aber dass ihr plötzlich der Gürtel geöffnet und die Hosen herunter gezogen wurden, wich deutlich von der Norm ab. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob vielleicht ein Vorgesetzter hinter ihr stehen würde und ob sie sich gerade ihre Karriere zerstören würde, befreite sie einen Arm aus der Maschine und schlug mit dem gyrochromatischen Schraubwechseldreher, den sie zufällig in der Hand hatte, blind zu. Ein Schmerzensschrei, der nur gedämpft zu ihr durchdrang, war die Folge. Von dem dumpfen Aufschlag des Getroffenen bekam sie nichts mit, erst als sie aus der Maschine gekrabbelt und die Hosen wieder verschlossen hatte, sah sie den ihr vom Sehen entfernt bekannten Mann auf dem Boden liegen. Es gab bald schon einen kleinen Auflauf um die defekte Maschine und den Niedergeschlagenen. Zu ihrem Glück war es nur einer der Träger gewesen, die die Stoffe und halbfertigen Produkte zwischen den Maschinen hin- und hertrugen und der sich zu sehr für die aus der Maschine hervorschauenden Formen ihres Hinterteils interessiert hatte, kein Aufseher oder sonstiger einflussreicher Goblin, bei dem sie besser stillgehalten hätte. Sie musste der Manufaktur nur den Verdienstausfall des verletzten Trägers bezahlen, damit war die Sache erledigt. Ihr Vater gab ihr allerdings von da an den Beinamen "Gyroschlag". Arbeit auf Kezan ---- Mit vierzehn wurde Gylena als Junge Erwachsene "richtig" bei der Manufaktur angestellt, unter Aufsicht ihres Vaters bei der Wache. Was bedeutete, dass sie nun für ihre Arbeit bezahlt wurde, denn bei der Manufaktur Goldglanz gab es natürlich offiziell keine Kinderarbeit, was bedeutete, dass die Kinder der Mitarbeiter für das mittägliche Essen in der Kantine umsonst zu arbeiten hatten. Ein gutes Jahr später, als sie dort nichts mehr lernen konnte und der Wachdienst ihr auf die Dauer bei diesem Unternehmen zu langweilig wurde, begann sie Aufgaben bei anderen Auftraggebern im Bereich des Objekt- und Personenschutzes zu übernehmen und zog auch von zu Hause aus, in eine eigene, kleine Wellblechhütte in einen anderen Teil des Malocherviertels. Sie hatte das Glück, nach einiger Zeit für einen reichen Kaufmann arbeiten zu dürfen. Anfangs bewachte sie Lagerhäuser und begleitete wertvolle Transporte, mit knapp siebzehn wurde sie seine Leibwächterin. Ihr Gehalt stieg und die Arbeit wurde angenehmer. Anfangs durchschaute sie nicht, warum gerade ihr diese Ehre zu Teil wurde, aber bald schon merkte sie, dass sie dem Kaufmann ins Auge gestochen war. Sie bekam auch Kleider und Schmuck zu diesem Zweck zur Verfügung gestellt, da sie ihn auch bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen zu begleiten und unauffällig zu beschützen hatte. Natürlich wurden ihr diese Dinge nur leihweise überlassen, aber Gylena schnupperte so in eine Gesellschaftsschicht, die sie vorher nur aus der Klatschpresse gekannt hatte. Flucht von Kezan ---- Als Kezan von Erdbeben, einem Drachen und Piraten heimgesucht wurde, war die allgemeine Not groß. Es gab viel zu wenige Schiffe und der Handelsprinz ließ sich die Rettung auf einem solchen fürstlich bezahlen. Zu Gylenas großem Glück nahm ihr Arbeitgeber sie mit an Bord. Als sie gerade in See gestochen waren, zeigte der Handelsprinz sein wahres Gesicht, er nahm allen Goblins Gold, Wertgegenstände und Besitz und ließ sie in Ketten legen. Gylena musste später in einer Kaja'mit-Mine schuften und verlor ihren ehemaligen Arbeitgeber aus den Augen, dessen körperliche Verfassung nicht für diese schwere und harte Arbeit ausreichte und der sicher andere Dinge tun musste. Bei einem Aufstand wurde auch Gylena befreit und konnte fliehen. Die aufständischen Goblins kämpften später zusammen mit der Horde und auch gegen ihren Handelsprinzen. Dieser gab schließlich klein bei und versprach, das Kartell in Zukunft anders zu führen. Sehr zu Gylenas Missfallen blieb er aber der Handelsprinz der Bilgewassergoblins. Orgrimmar ---- So blieb sie lieber in den Goblinslums von Orgrimmar, als dem Handelsprinzen nach Azshara zu folgen. Es gelang ihr, zusammen mit Greela einen Ausbildungsplatz bei den Wachen von Orgrimmar, den sogenannten Grunzern, zu bekommen. center Sie absolvierte die Ausbildung erfolgreich, wurde aber nicht wie ihre goblinsche Mitbewerberin zur Bewachung der Goblinslums eingestellt und so machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Arbeit. Es war in dieser Welt voller großer Rassen sehr schwer, eine Arbeit in ihrem Tätigkeitsfeld zu finden. Wer nahm eine Goblin, wenn er einen Orc haben konnte? Pandaria ---- Schließlich konnte sie als Kämpferin zu einer Abenteuerfahrt anschließen. Sie erhielt eine zusätzliche Waffenausbildung und Kampftraining, außerdem wurde ihr ein Reittier zugeteilt und sie im Reiten desselben unterrichtet. Es handelte sich um eine alte Wölfin, die keinen gepanzerten Ork mehr tragen konnte und der Goblin ziemlich untauglich vorkam. Das Tier hörte auf den Namen "Mina" und zu Gylenas Überraschung verwandelte sich das stumpfe Fell und die müde Art des Tieres, als dieses merkte, dass es wieder zu dem gebraucht wurde, was es sein Leben lang getan hatte und dabei ein viel kleineres Gewicht tragen musste. Auf Pandaria angekommen, merkte Gylena bald, dass ihre Mina ihr in Kampferfahrung tausendfach überlegen war. Mehr als einmal rettete das alte Tier die grüne Haut ihrer jetzigen Besitzerin und Goblin und Wölfin wuchsen mit der Zeit zusammen. Die Mission der Orks scheiterte grandios an einem Hinterhalt der Allianz. Der größte Teil der Truppe fiel und der Rest zerstreute sich. Mina trug ihre leichte Reiterin so weit fort, dass Gylena niemanden mehr fand, als sie sich nach ein paar Tagen vorsichtig an den Ort der Kämpfe zurück traute. Daraufhin durchquerten Wölfin und Goblin das fremdartige Land, lernten die Einwohner kennen und halfen an vielen Stellen aus. Einige pandarischen Bauern wollten die Goblin am liebsten in Anstellung behalten, weil sie hervorragende Dienste beim Kampf gegen die gefräßigen und diebischen Shed-Ling leistete. Auf die Dauer war es ihr in diesem Land aber zu fremdartig und eigentlich war sie auch zu mehr zu gebrauchen, als Ungeziefer zu vernichten, wenn dieses auch besonders groß war. Schließlich fand Gylena an einer anderen Küste ein Schiff, dass sie - gegen Hilfe beim Ent- und Beladen sowie Deckarbeiten, nach Orgrimmar mitnahm. Zurück in Azeroth ---- Gylena sammelte in Orgrimmar alle Aushänge und Gesuche, die nach Wachdienst, Objektbetreuung und dergleichen aussahen. Mit einem dicken Stapel Gesuchen bewaffnet, daunter auch einige, deren Pergamente schon ziemlich alt aussahen, machte sie sich auf den Weg quer durch Kalimdor. Manchesmal wurde sie mit Schimpf und Schande fortgejagt, an einigen Orten wusste man nichts mehr von den Gesuchen, man hatte die Stellen schon besetzt oder man hielt eine Goblin für generell ungeeignet für sowas. Schattenflucht ---- So kam sie eines Abends auf einer sehr müden Mina auch in Schattenflucht an. Der Stapel der Gesuche war inzwischen sichtlich zusammen geschrumpft. Wieder stellte sie sich vor und das vorgezeigte Gesuch erweckte eine Reaktion, die sie bisher nicht erlebt hatte. Der alte Troll, Tukk war sein Name, der mit ihr sprach, weinte vor Rührung, er sprach davon, dass das Gesuch aus besseren Zeiten des Herrn Wulan - der das Gesuch als Dorfvorsteher unterzeichnet hatte - stammen würde und erzählte ihr, dass der Geist des Trolls inzwischen zerrüttet sei und dieser kein Dorfvorstand mehr wäre. Da vor einiger Zeit sechs Wachen bei einem unnötigen Kampf gestorben waren, schickte man die Goblin nicht fort, sondern sie erhielt eine Chance, sich zu bewähren. Siehe Gyleanas Ankunft in Schattenflucht und die folgenden Berichte. Beim zweiten Ritual des Steinkrallenpaktes wurde sie Teil des Steinkrallenpaktes. Götterdämmerung in Schattenflucht ---- Siehe Götterdämmerung#Gylena. Aus dem Wasser gezogen ---- Bedröppelt, rußverschmiert, hungrig und vor allem durstig tapste die Goblin den Strand entlang, den angespülten Körpern ausweichend. Hier und dort lag ein Troll, die meisten waren zum Glück tote Dämonen. Die grauen Wellen plätscherten träge an den Strand. Plötzlich kam ein grauer Kopf aus einer der Wellen zum Vorschein. Salane zuckte zurück und hob schon die Händchen, als sie gewahr wurde, dass sie keinen Dämon vor sich hatte. Das Tier, ein Wolf war es, warf einen gehetzten Blick umher, dann fasste es die Goblin ins Auge, das Fell an einer Seite versengt, ein halbes Ohr eingebüßt, kam es bedrohlich auf die Goblin zu. Salane ließ immer noch keine Blitze aus ihren Händen los, sie starrte das Tier an, das Tier starrte zurück. "Mina?" fragte Salane. Die Wölfin nickte nicht gerade, senkte aber etwas den Kopf und kam dichter herbei. Nicht mehr bedrohlich war die Haltung des Wolfes. Plötzlich schnappte sie aber nach den mit Metallringen besetzten Rockschößen der Goblin und zerrte an ihr. Salane stemmte sich in den Sand. "He! Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" Natürlich nutzte das wenig, sie wurde in Stück gen Wasser gezogen. "Mina!" rief Salane ernst. Mina ließ sie los und schaute sie an. "Mina, ich will nicht ins Wasser, was hast du?" Mina winselte, lief ein paar Mal um Salane herum, gen Wasserkante voraus, dann wieder zu der Goblin zurück. Wieder winselte die Wölfin. Salane war ratlos. Sie schaute zum Dorf. Leblos lag es noch sacht schwelend da, dringend war die Untersuchung nicht. "Ich komm ja schon!" Salane bat das Wasser um Hilfe, und obwohl die Elemente in der Nacht zuvor schon so eifrig an ihrer Seite gestanden hatten, trug das Meer die Goblin, und auch die Wölfin, die völlig irritiert war und sich erstmal im Kreis drehte. Dann lief sie vorweg, Salane, die natürlich nicht so schnell war, blieb zurück. "Warte, Mina!" rief sie. Die Wölfin kam zurück, stupste Salane an und legte sich dann vor sie auf die Wellen, die sich unter ihnen sacht hoben und senkten. Salane verstand und stieg auf. Mina winselte, die verbrannte Seite tat bestimmt weh, trotzdem trug sie die leichte Reiterin geschwind über die Wellen. Salane sah das Dorf an sich vorbeirauschen, schließlich hatten sie die Klippen neben sich. Die Wölfin steuerte einen tangbewachsenen Felsen an. Warum auch immer. Erst als sie näher kamen, sah Salane, dass dort kein Tang wuchs. Gylenas feuchtes, sandverklebtes Haar war es, dass da von ferne so tangartig ausgesehen hatte. Salane sprang von Mina, die nun eine wie tot daliegende Hand von Gylena leckte. Salane kniete sich zu ihrer Freundin. Einige Rüstungsteile hatte sie verloren, an der Schulter blutete sie schwach aus mehreren Schürfwunden. Die andere Hand umklammerte immer noch ihre Axt. 'Sie blutet!' dachte Salane. 'Tote bluten nicht...' Hastig fühlte sie nach dem Puls, den sie schließlich sehr schwach am Hals der fast mehr bräunlich als grünlichen Goblin erspürte. Salane legte die Hände auf Gylenas Kopf und Schulter und schloss die Augen. Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts von außen erkenntliches. Mina aber schaute aufmerksam. Spürte sie, dass etwas vorging? Salane fand Gylena sehr schwach vor, in ihren Lungen war ein wenig Wasser, das dort nicht hingehörte, sie war entkräftet und ein Bein gebrochen. Wie das aussah, was Salane im in ihrer Sicht farbenfrohen Inneren ihrer Freundin vorfand, war sie mit dem gebrochenen Bein noch geschwommen und auf diesen Felsen geklettert. Salane löste den inneren Blick und richtet das Bein gerade aus und zog es kräftig in die Länge. Gylena bewegte dabei den Kopf leicht, zu Bewusstsein kam sie aber nicht. Salane brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis das verletzte Bein von innen so aussah wie das heile, aber schließlich war es geschafft, sogar das Wasser aus der Lunge entfernt und die Abschürfungen noch ein wenig verheilt. Salane hockte nun sehr erschöpft auf dem Felsen. Mina leckte immer noch Gylenas Hand. Schließlich wachte diese tatsächlich auf und blinzelte irritiert herum. "Mina!" Gylena umarmte die sie stürmisch begrüßende Wölfin. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, um dann sehr verwundert auf ihr Bein zu starren. Hatte sie das nur geträumt? Es war doch gebrochen gewesen? Verwundert schaute sie sich um und erblickte nun Salane, an einen Felsbuckel gelehnt, schlafend. Gylena lächelte. Sie schaute zwischen Mina und Salane hin und her und schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz dunkel erinnerte sie sich, dass ihre Wölfin hier gewesen war und sie hatte ins Wasser mitnehmen wollen. Aber es ging nicht, sie war zu schwach um weiter zu schwimmen, gerade hier, wo in der Nacht die Wellen vor den Klippen recht unfreundlich angebrandet waren. Also musste Mina Salane gefunden und irgendwie hergebracht haben. Noch in diesen Überlegungen verwickelt, eilte Mina zu der schlafenden Goblin und schleckte ihr durchs Gesicht. Mit einem "Uuuuh" wachte Salane auf, umarmte die stürmische Mina kurz und wischte sich dann, als Mina sich wieder Gylena zuwandte mit einem Tüchlein das Gesicht ab. "Wir sollten hier weg..." meinte Gylena schließlich. Und so wanderten die drei schließlich über die Wellen zum Strand. Mitten in Schattenflucht waren sie. 'Schattenflucht' dachte Salane. 'Nun hat der Name wohl seine Bestimmung erhalten. Wir können nur noch vor den Schatten hier fliehen.' Rauch lag in der Luft, und unangenehmere Gerüche. Gründlich machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Überlebenden und auch danach, wer von ihren Freunden wohl bei den Toten war. Anfangs sprachen sie noch davon, die Gefallenen zu begraben, aber bald schon wurde klar: Das würde über die Kräfte der beiden Goblins gehen. Lebende fanden sie nicht. Nur Tote. Durstig näherten sie sich dem Brunnen, fanden aber einen verendeten Damönen darin vor. Keine von ihnen hatte das Verlangen, das Wasser zu probieren. Gylena fischte das Viech aber wenigstens heraus, damit sich der Brunnen würde erholen können. Zur Warnung ließen die den aufgedunsenen Leib am Rand des Wasserlochs liegen. Zwischen dem Schutt des Gasthauses fand sich auch keine heile Flasche mehr. Salane sah sich im niedergebrannten Stall um. Die verkohlten Kadaver waren nicht zu identifizieren, dicht übereinander vermischt mit toten Dämonen, erschlagen vermutlich von Aboda. Irgendwo hier musste Flitzer liegen. Salanes Herz wurde schwer, aber sie verbat sich, zu weinen. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob Riyka selbst überlebt hatte? Die Trollin, die ihr den eigenen Raptor geschenkt hatte. Als sich doch Tränen in Salanes Augen sammelten, sagte Gylena mild, aber deutlich "Nein, Salane. Dafür ist später Zeit. Wir müssen hier weg, vielleicht kommen sie wieder, und die Sonne steht nicht mehr so hoch..." Salane schniefte etwas, riss sich aber zusammen und nickte. Zu packen war nichts. All ihre Sachen - verbrannt. Da sie Mina nicht antun wollten, beide Goblins zu tragen, schritten sie zu dritt die Schräge zum ehemaligen Dorftor hinunter, schlängelten sich zwischen den Gefallenen hindurch. Mina zu heilen wagte Salane nicht, nach den Anstrengungen in der Nacht und der Heilung Gylenas, wäre sie danach vielleicht nicht mehr in der Lage, zu reisen. Sie warfen einen letzten Blick zurück und marschierten den Weg entlang. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie von links oben Geräusche hörten. Salane blickte hügelan und staunte, dann rannen doch Tränen über ihr Gesichtchen, aber Tränen der Freude in all diesem Chaos. Sie lief hinauf, dort oben, vor dem Korall der Schreiter, stand Flitzer, umgeben von einem Halbkreis toter Dämonen. Die Goblin fiel dem Raptor um den zu ihr heruntergebogenen Hals. Die Schreiter lebten alle, ein Wunder! Salane winkte Gylena herauf. Nach kurzer Beratung banden sie die Schreiter aneinander, Salane wusste, Riyka würde das nicht mögen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich sonst behelfen sollten, und brachen dann in einer langen Reihe reitend zur Lichtung auf, Salane vorweg, Gylena hinterher. Die Schreiter folgten überraschend friedlich Flitzer, vielleicht hatten sie ihn als Leittier akzeptiert, nachdem er sie vor den Dämonen gerettet hatte. Dort auf der Lichtung würde man ihnen helfen, war sich Salane gewiss, und vielleicht würde man sich dort auch der Schreiter annehmen, ohne sie zu verschachern, zu schlachten oder anderen Unfug anzustellen. Sie wollte sie irgendwann Riyka zurückgeben können, falls ihre Freundin noch lebte. Mit Salane unterwegs ---- Missmutig stocherte Salane im Lagerfeuer herum. Endlich mal wieder hatten sie es gewagt ein solches zu entzünden, hier, wo ein überhängender Fels und aufkommender Nebel sie hoffentlich vor Entdeckung hinreichend schützen würde. Andersartig waren die Elemente hier auf Pandaria. Doch inzwischen kam sie recht gut mit ihnen aus. Auch wenn sie dieses Feuer ganz herkömmlich entzündet hatte, dankte sie ihm doch für seine Wärme. Wie so oft, war das Element des Feuers besonders eigenwillig. Gylena stützte sich auf einen aus einem abgeschlagenen Schössling improvisierten Speer und starrte in das immer dichter werdende grau. Wenigstens zogen langsam verlockende Düfte von ihrem Lagerplatz herüber. Sie kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wie lange sie schon auf diesem Kontinent der Bärenwesen waren. Salane drehte die Spieße über dem Feuerchen. Ihr Blick aber ging durch das saftige, tropfende Fleisch hindurch in die Ferne. So viele Verlassene, in Auflösung befindliche, im Aufbau begriffene, und sonstige Lager und Orte der Allianz hatten sie ausgespäht. Aber nirgends war etwas von Knyx zu sehen, oder von irgendwelchen anderen gefangenen Goblins. Dabei hatte Sai'Jaro ihr doch erzählt, er sei hier. Leider hatte sie ihn und sein Schiff in den Wirren des Dämonenangriffs auf Schattenflucht nicht wiedergefunden. Wer wusste schon, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Sie seufzte erneut. Nun, sie würden auch noch die letzten Stellen aufsuchen, von denen sie heute Mittag in Morgenblüte gehört hatten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte, wenn ihre Mission ohne Erfolg bliebe. Leises Brutzeln verlangte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, eifrig wurde die Spieße weiter gedreht. Gylena wechselte das Standbein. Ihre Rüstung sah zusammengewürfelt, aber hochwertig aus. Salane hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen, und vor dem Aufbruch in die Ferne ihrer beider Ausrüstung vervollständigt. Sie war froh, dass sie ihre Axt nicht verloren hatte bei dem unfreiwilligen Bad, im Gegensatz zu einigen Teilen ihrer Rüstung. Froh konnten sie auch sein, dass Mina und Flitzer noch am Leben waren. Dennoch war ihre Stimmung nach wie vor gedrückt. Die meisten ihrer Freunde waren tot oder in alle Winde verstreut. Von Yoriz hatten sie weit und breit kein Lebenszeichen finden können, nachdem sie die Schreiter an der Lichtung abgegeben hatten. Vermutlich hatte er irgendwo unter diesen Massen an toten Dämonen gelegen oder war gestorben, als dieser Erdhügel, den Salane zum Leben erweckt hatte, durch die Untote in sich zusammengefallen war und die Schmiede unter sich begraben hatte. Sie seufzte. Vermutlich hatte sie es in schattenflucht einfach zu gut gehabt. Und nun kam eben wieder eine weniger schöne Zeit in ihrem Leben. Wenigstens hatte sie Salane. Das machte sehr viel aus. Vielleicht sollte sie sich lieber an dem erfreuen, was sie hatte, als um das zu trauern, wa.... war da ein Geräusch im Nebel gewesen? Sie straffte sich, packte den Speer fester und starrte in das dichte Grau, die großen, spitzen Ohren weit geöffnet. Gerade als die wieder ein Geräusch hörte, kam Mina auf Samtpfoten an und stupste ihre Reiterin in die Hand. Das Nackenfell war aufgestellt, aber das von Orks erzogene Tier gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie zog behutsam eine kleine, hölzerne Pfeife aus der Tasche und blies eine halblaute Tonfolge. Es klang wie einer dieser Wasservögel, die es auf Kezan haufenweise gegeben hatte. Hoffentlich wusste, wer oder was da vor ihr war, dass es solche Enten auf Pandaria nicht gab. Zumindest hatte die Goblin keine gesehen. Salane zuckte zusammen. Hastig lehnte sie die Spieße gegen den Fels, rieb sich die Händchen an den Rockschößen ab und packte ihr Hämmerchen fest, als sie langsam in die Richtung tappste, aus der die Töne erklungen waren. Wie gut, dass sie diesem Straßenhändler in Ratchet zwei dieser Pfeifen abgekauft hatten. Die hatten ihnen schon manchesmal gute Dienste geleistet. Die Geräusche kamen näher. Gylena sah inzwischen ebenso kampfbereit aus wie ihre Mina, die bei der Goblin ausharrte, sprungbereit. Schließlich ließ sich etwas erkennen, etwas, das sich dicht über dem Boden dahin bewegte. Gylena lachte, als sie erkannte, dass eine mittelgroße Landschildkröte sie in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte. Das Tier krabbelte weiter, nicht unweit an den beiden Goblins - Salane war inzwischen dazugetreten - und Mina vorbei. Offenbar war es recht furchtlos. Aber es schleppte ja auch einen ziemlich schweren Panzer mit sich herum. In Orgrimmar ---- "He Kleine, wo find' ich denn Pisarek Knallfix, eh?" sprach ein schlaksiger, etwas heruntergekommener Troll die Wache an. Gylena schaute hinauf, grüßte den Troll und hob dann die Fackel, wies in die dämmerige Gasse hinter ihr, die sich zwischen roh gezimmerten, nun spät Abends verlassenen Ständen und behelfsmäßig aus Zeltplanen, Metallplatten, halben Fässern und allem, was sich für das kleine Volk irgendwie zur Behausung herrichten ließ, gefertigt waren, hindurchwand. Die Gasse machte keinen sonderlich einladenden Eindruck: Die Slums waren groß, bunt und laut. Die Wege schmal, mit vielen Abzweigungen und noch mehr Schlammlöchern. Lichterketten mit erschreckend vielen dunklen Stellen zogen sich zwischen den Gebäuden hin. Die meisten Goblins hatten zu lange die größten Verdienstmöglichkeiten bei Garrosh gesehen. Und auch wenn es nicht die gewesen waren, die hier in diesem Elendsviertel leben mussten, hatte die neue Macht in Orgrimmar noch nichts dafür getan, die Zustände hier zu verbessern, ganz im Gegensatz zum ehemaligen Eckchen der Trolle. Gylena konnte das gut verstehen. Trotzdem dauerte sie der Zustand und das Leben der Bewohner rund um den alles andere als sauberen See. "Also... das ist ganz einfach. Folge dem Weg bis zu der großen Behausung auf der rechten Seite mit dem rot-weiß karierten, leicht runden Metalldach. Da biegst du links ab. Folgst der Gasse, bis zur Gabelung am großen Mast. Dort hältst du dich rechts. Es kreuzen drei andere Gassen, du gehst aber immer geradeaus, bis die vierte Gasse, die nur nach rechts abgeht, dich leicht abfallend zum Seeufer bringt. Dort hältst du dich links un.." Sie brach bei einem Blick hoch ins Gesicht des Trolles ab. Vermutlich war er schon bei rot-weiß kariert ausgestiegen. Sie lächelte schief, überlegte einen Moment und meinte dann "Ach was, ich bring dich einfach hin. Ich muss eh von Zeit zu Zeit durch die Slums patrouillieren." Der Troll nickte dankbar und die Goblin senkte die Fackel und tapste voran durch die zu dieser Stunde etwas ruhigeren Gassen. Die Behausungen der ärmlichen Goblins waren nach wie vor reine Provisorien, die Gylena an ihr Zuhause in einem der Malocherviertel von Kezan erinnerte. Man war nirgendwo wirklich für sich. Nach und nach hatte sich die Scham der Bewohner gelegt und so teilte man zumindest akustisch fast alles mit den Nachbarn und jedem, der gerade vorbei ging, angefangen vom Plumpsklo bis zum unter Goblins oft und meist freudig vollzogenen, manchmal als Zahlungsmittel in der Not verwendeten Liebesakt. Als Jugendliche hatte Gylena es gar nicht anders gekannt. Hier war ihr das die ersten Tage schwer gefallen. Auch wenn das Leben der Trolle in Schattenflucht auch nicht völlig abgeschottet gewesen war, man hatte mehr Platz und mehr Privatsphäre. Von Salane und Knyx allerdings oben in der "Goblinetage" über dem Gasthaus hatte sie natürlich auch vieles mitbekommen, auch wenn deren Hängematte mit einigem Fellen vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt gewesen war. Aber seit ihrer Flucht vor den Schatten aus Schattenflucht hatten Salane und sie meist nur viele Pflanzen um sich herum gehabt, abgesehen von Mina und Flitzer, ihren Reittieren. Hier und da spielte Musik, meist wohl musizierten da Nachbarn zusammen, hier und da plärrte auch ein verzerrtes Radiogerät, auch wenn Gylena keine Ahnung hatte, wer wohl hier ein Programm ausstrahlen würde. Abfälle sammelten sich an den Gassen, ab und an musste sich Gylena unter einem heranfliegenden Stück Knochen oder anderer Dinge ducken. Aber schließlich erreichten sie die Unterkunft des gesuchten Ingenieurs. Dass "Jack" Pisrek Knallfix immer noch an seinem abgewrackten Wagen tief in den Slums hauste, musste reiner Geiz sein, vermutete Gylena. Und ihr wurde warm ums Herz, dass ihre Freundin Greela Rostkette weniger geizig geblieben war. Sie hatte tatsächlich erlaubt, dass sich Gylena mit der Übernahme einiger ihrer Schichten eine neue Grunzerausrüstung verdiente. Die alte war in Schattenflucht verbrannt, so wie dort alles ausgesehen hatte, als Salane sie von ihrem Felsen gerettet hatte. Am Klingenhügel gekämpft zu haben, hatte sich als äußerst hilfreich dabei erwiesen, nun vorübergehend in Orgrimmar als Wache arbeiten zu dürfen. Einer der Trolle in der ehemaligen Festung Garrohs, in der nun Vol'Jin die Macht in Händen hielt, hatte Gylena wiedererkannt. Es waren nicht viele Goblins gewesen, die dem Ruf in den Klingenhügel gefolgt waren, als die Sache der Trolle noch recht aussichtslos schien. Offenbar hatte man sich gemerkt, wer das gewesen war. Und so hatte sich das ernste Trollgesicht in ein wohlwollendes Lächeln verwandelt, als er die Goblin mit dem zuständigen Wachmeister hatte reden sehen. Er war hinzugetreten, hatte dem Troll etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, wonach dieser vorher sehr abweisende und strenge Herr grinste, seine Unterschrift unter das Dokument setzte und es der Goblin mit den Worten gab "Sag doch das nächste Mal gleich, dass dia eine Dunkelspeerrevolutionärin warst!". Gylena hatte gestutzt, dann aber gemeint "Ich dachte, das würden sie jetzt sicher alle behaupten." Der Troll hatte sich gegen einen Hauer getippt, genickt und gemeint, da wäre was dran. Aber nun hatte sie zwei Dokumente in der Tasche, eines mit der Erlaubnis, für alle Zeit in Orgrimmar oder jeder anderen Stadt der Horde als Wache zu arbeiten. Ein anderes, das sie als Kämpferin für die Sache Vol'Jins auswies. Sie hatte sich von den wenigen Münzen eine kleine Ledermappe gekauft, in der sie die beiden Schriftstücke nun an einer Kordel um den Hals unter ihrer Grunzerrüstung trug. "Dank' dia!" nickte der schlaksige Troll ihr zu, als Gylena auf Jacks Wagen wies. "Dafür bin ich ja da." meinte sie lächelnd. "Findest du allein zurück?" "Kla', ich kann über die meisten Hütten drüberschauen!" "Oh. äh.. gut. Schönen Abend noch!" meinte sie, und stapfte durch eine andere Gasse davon, die Fackel fest in der linken Faust, die rechte locker auf dem Griff ihrer Axt. Sie hatte viel erfahren hier. Von Goblins, die für Garrosh gekämpft hatten. Von Goblins, die für Garrosh Profite hatten machen wollen. Von Goblins, die unfreiwillig zur Arbeit für Garrosh herangezogen worden waren. Gylena sammelte alle diese Informationen, schrieb sie Abends in ein kleines Büchlein. In Donnerfels hatte sie keinerlei Hinweise auf Yoriz oder seinen Wagen gefunden. Es hätte ja sein können, dass er dort gesehen worden war. Aber Donnerfels war groß und Goblins kamen und gingen, schon allein wegen der Zeppeline. Für ein solches hatte ihr Geld nicht gereicht, so hatte Mina sie nach Orgrimmar tragen müssen. Im Moment ruhte sich die brave Wölfin in einem Mietstall aus, Gylena sah jeden Morgen und Abend nach ihr. Angekommen in Orgrimmar, hatte sie zunächst nach Yoriz, seinem Kodo und seinem Wagen herumgefragt. Aber niemand hatte ihn gesehen, oder erinnerte sich daran. Es hatte sogar ein Stelle gegeben mit Listen von Gefallenen, wo aufgeregte Angehöriger aller möglichen Völker der Horde mit schwitziger Fingerkuppe über die endlose Reihe von Namen fuhr. Auch dort hatte sie sich natürlich erkundigt und such ebenfalls in die Reihe derjenigen eingereiht, die die Aushänge studierten. 'Was machst du hier eigentlich? Er ist tot, Gylena, mausetot!' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie seufzte und schob den Gedanken dann energisch beiseite. Es wäre einfach gewesen, dies zu glauben, wenn sie seinen Leichnam gesehen hätte. Sicher. Er konnte unter dem Hügel liegen, den Salane zum Schutz des Dorfes zum Leben erweckt hatte. Er konnte verbrannt sein. Er konnte ertrunken sein. Aber in einem Winkel ihres Herzens war sie sich sicher, dass die große Ängstlichkeit Yoriz' in diesem Fall sein Überleben gesichert hatte, weil er fortgelaufen und als kleines Wesen kein besonderes Ziel der Dämonen gewesen war. So hatte sie sich hier bisher auch aller Avancen von mehr oder weniger betuchten Herren erwehrt. Noch mochte sie einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass die gar nicht richtig zum Erblühen gekommene Beziehung mit Yoriz - sie hatte nicht einmal mit ihm geschlafen - auf so grausige Weise beendet worden sein sollte. Die Goblin straffte sich und schritt entschlossen weiter. Wollte sie wieder als Wache arbeiten, vielleicht sogar im wieder aufgebauten Schattenflucht, so brauchte sie diese Rüstung. Und bevor sie zurückkehrte, wollte sie Gewissheit haben. Sie wollte zumindest alles versucht haben. Morgen käme Greela mit ihrem derzeitigen und äußerst gut verdienenden Verehrer von ihrem Urlaub in Ratchet zurück. Dann wäre die Rüstung bezahlt und Gylena würde im Hauptquartier fragen, ob sie forschen dürfte nach Goblins, die von den Schergen Garroshs zum Sklavendienst für eben diesen gezwungen worden waren. Es war nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten. Aber da Salane nicht nach Donnerfels zurückgekommen war, war dies zum einen keinen Ruine, und zum anderen war kein Yoriz dort. Wenn er lebte, musste er irgendwo sein. Vielleicht war er aufgegriffen worden und seines Kodos und seines Wagens verlustig gegangen. Vielleicht steckte er immer noch irgendwo fest, nun halt nicht mehr wirklich versklavt, aber als so armer Arbeiter gehalten, wie ihre Eltern es früher auf Kezan gewesen waren. Warum sonst sollte er nicht nach ihr gesucht haben? Wenn das nichts bringen würde, könnte sie vielleicht ein großes Stoffstück mit "YORIZ WO BIST DU?" oder "GYLENA SUCHT YORIZ!" von einem Zeppelin hängen lassen. Falls sie das nötige Gold dafür irgendwie zusammen bekommen könnte. Aber das wäre dann schon eine ziemlich verzweifelte Unternehmung. Zitate Was andere über Gylena denken *"Ist 'ne vernünftige Goblin. Hat man nicht so oft, sowas. Kann kämpfen und ist ehrlich. Brauchst nicht erwarten, dass du irgendwann in die Luft gejagt wirst." - Jhanna *"Gylena is' eine wertvolle Bereicherun' für unse' Dorf un' unsere Gemeinschaf'." - Riyka Freunde und Bekannte * Avagraha * Hokaron * Knyx * Maleena * Mimiru * Orza * Salane * Tokk * Tukk * Ukra * Vorok Schildwall * Yoriz Kupferspreng (Verlobter) Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Goblins Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt Kategorie:Krieger